


Because

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: “If I frustrate you so damn much, why don’t you just leave?”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Because

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, [thekingslover](https://thekingslover.tumblr.com). :) Come visit!

“If I frustrate you so damn much, why don’t you just leave?”

Dean’s hands are in fists at his sides. His shoulders are held high in tension. His mouth is twisted downward. By all accounts, he looks angry. 

If Cas had just met him, he’d think that’s all there was. Anger and fire and hate.

But Cas hadn’t just met Dean. He’d known him for always. He touched the depths of Dean’s soul, held it together to keep it from breaking as he pulled it from hell itself.

There is no anger or fire or hate here.

There is fear. Doubt. Worry. Longing. _Pain._

The faulty notion that if you push someone away, it will hurt less than them leaving on their own. They still leave. It still hurts.

Cas isn’t leaving. The reasons why are immeasurable - he’d need eons upon eons to list them even in part. Yet their meaning can be contained in three tiny words, so small for the weight they carry.

“Because I love you,” Cas says.

Dean blinks once, twice. His shoulders lower. His fingers loosen their grip. His mouth opens, then closes, no longer frowning.

A war wages in him, to believe, to want, to accept. Cas waits patiently for each battle, and watches Dean’s face carefully to see them pass. At last Dean smiles, a fragile thing, higher on one side. Beautiful. Bright.

He shakes his head and laughs a little. “Alright, Cas. You win.”


End file.
